


And When You Smile (The Whole World Stops and Stares For a While)

by Iggysassou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe, Artist Steve Rogers, Baby Peter Parker, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/pseuds/Iggysassou
Summary: "Tony winced as the baby in his arms let out another deafening scream, earning several disapproving frowns and a few sympathetic wince from nearby passengers.Of all the days for his car to break down and Happy to be on holiday, it had to be the day Peter was throwing the biggest, loudest tantrum in his (albeit short) life. And as if it wasn’t bad enough, Tony hadn’t been able to get a taxi so they were riding a bus home. It was a supposed to be a short ride according to his phone but of course there was traffic because it was both raining and rush hour and Tony felt very much like crying as Peter let out another wail."Inspired by this prompt: "I'm on the bus with my baby who won't stop crying, except you just smiled at them and they did"





	And When You Smile (The Whole World Stops and Stares For a While)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phiphil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phiphil/gifts).



Tony winced as the baby in his arms let out another deafening scream, earning several disapproving frowns and a few sympathetic wince from nearby passengers.

Of all the days for his car to break down and Happy to be on holiday, it had to be the day Peter was throwing the biggest, loudest tantrum in his (albeit short) life. And as if it wasn’t bad enough, Tony hadn’t been able to get a taxi so they were riding a bus home. It was a supposed to be a short ride according to his phone but of course there was traffic because it was both raining _and_ rush hour and Tony felt very much like crying as Peter let out another wail.

He had tried _everything_ he could think of to calm him down: singing, making funny faces, playing with the little giraffe toy, pacing despite being on the bus... Peter was having none of it.

“We’re almost there, Peter, just a few more stops, okay?” He pleaded desperately, using a tissue to wipe his little tear-streamed face. Being a single dad was tough, but being a single dad, on a bus, with a furiously crying baby while strangers scowled at him was possibly the worst experience in the world. And Tony had survived attempts on his life.

Trying to take advantage of a sudden reprieve as Peter took in few ragged breaths, Tony reached for the giraffe again but there was a bump on the road and he dropped the stuffed animal with a muffled curse. _Of course_ there _had_ to be a fucking _bump_ on the fucking _road_ \--

“Hey there, lil’ guy,” a warm voice said as the giraffe made a sudden reappearance to dance in front of a mesmerised Peter. “What’s got you all upset? Is it because Mr Giraffe fell down? No, you’re right, I get it, I’d be upset too.”

Tony looked up in confusion and found himself staring at the most attractive man he had ever seen. Young, tall, blond, baby-blue eyes, strong and smiling like the sun. Jesus. What the fuck? Had Tony miraculously met Apollo on a bus?

Peter seemed just as awe-struck as him. Although, to be fair, it could just be that he was astonished because a stranger was currently playing with his beloved giraffe and talking to him. But the man’s beautiful bright smile and kind blue eyes were probably helping a lot because Peter was actually smiling _back_.

“Oh my god. Can I hire you for the rest of the ride?” Tony blurted out before he could stop himself then winced with an internal groan. _Smooth, Tony_. “I’m sorry, it’s just- Peter - my son- he hasn’t stopped crying since we left the park and I’m not sure why but he’s very upset and I’m trying to get us home but apparently all the frigging cars of New York are on this road and mine broke down-”

“Hey, hey,” the man gently interrupted as he sat down next to Tony, although not without waiting for his nod. Handsome and polite. Damn. “It’s alright, I get it, don’t worry. You two are having a pretty rough day, huh?”

“You could say that,” Tony agreed as he helped Peter sit a little straighter so that he could watch Handsome Gentle Giant make funny faces at him and relaxed minutely. Honestly, had Tony not been so stressed out, he might have asked the guy’s hand in marriage right here and there. “I’m new at the whole dad thing, I think that’s rather obvious, I have no idea what I’m doing wrong and I’m…”

“Freaking out?” Sweet Cheeks provided with a kind smile, still moving the giraffe and babbling to Peter.

“Yeah,” Tony admitted with another wince then looked at the man curiously. “You’re… really good with him, do you have any experience with babies?”

“Not really. I mean, I volunteer at the local school to teach art to kids but they’re usually 5 and above. But a friend of mine just had a baby so I’ve been gushing over her for the past weeks,” the guy replied, his cheeks turning a little pink as he rubbed the back of his neck with a smile. He was possibly the most adorable man Tony had ever met in his entire life.

“Your son is adorable. And he would make a great death metal singer,” the guy added, his eyes twinkling with amusement.  

A surprised laugh escaped Tony and he made a show of covering Peter’s ears, much to the boy’s surprise. “Shush! Don’t give him ideas!” He hissed, though his smile was betraying him.

“I’m just sayin’. Always smart to consider different careers,” Handsome Stranger teased back, raising his hands in mock surrender. The fact that he was still holding the giraffe plush only made Tony smile more.

Feeling his shirt being tugged down, Tony looked to find Peter gripping at it, the most adorable frown his face. Ah. Stand up time then. Hopefully, Peter wouldn’t tug at his goatee too hard today. Smiling, Tony took his little hands and helped him stand up on his pudgy legs, quickly moving a hand to his back just in case. A bright smile on his face, Peter started bouncing up and down, clearly happy with his new position.

“Is that better then, darling? Yes, it is, I can see you smile. Look at that lovely smile. You have no idea how much I missed it. Yes, you’re very handsome indeed.”

Peter giggled in answer, making both men smile. While Peter busied himself by playing with a strap from his sling, Tony turned back to the stranger to learn more about his work as a volunteer. Turns out Cute Stranger had a name (Steve) and he was an artist who liked to spend his spare time teaching kids about art for free. He couldn’t be real. But Tony was happy to spend a little more time discussing with a man who was clearly an angel. A very strong and very attractive angel.

While the two men talked, Peter lost interest in the strap to explore his surroundings. First, he tried to look outside the fogged up window, drawing nonsensical figures with his hands, then he turned to grin at people on the bus until he decided that Steve’s lap was far more interesting than daddy’s. He was attempting to cross the space between them when the bus made a sudden turn, throwing him off balance and making him tilt forward. Of course, Tony was ready to catch him but Steve swiftly caught Peter and laughed when the boy looked up at him in confusion, his little feet now dangling in the air.

“Adventurous little monkey, aren’t you, Peter?” He asked with a smile, earning a happy giggle in return. “Look at you, aren’t you adorable? But let’s go back with daddy, huh? I’m sure he’d rather keep you in his arms.”

“No! I mean yes, I do! Obviously I do, he’s my _son_ but- he likes you a lot- and you like kids, right? Could you just- I hate do ask but I’d like to get his bottle, we missed his feeding time with the tantrum, but only if you don’t mind…?”

Honestly, if Tony wasn’t so desperate, he would have probably died from embarrassment. He was supposed to be suave. Smooth. Extremely good at talking to anyone. A very good flirt and all. Except, apparently, when he was talking to attractive strangers on buses who could make his son smile.

“Sure! I’d be happy to help,” Steve replied as he carefully helped Peter sit down and moved his giraffe in front of him before glancing back at Tony. “Where do you live then? I can stay with you until then if it helps, Mr…?”

“Tony! My name’s Tony. Sorry, forgot to mention that, I get distracted very easily,” Tony answered with a little laugh, leaving his last name out since the man clearly hadn’t recognised him. He then had to (literally) bite his tongue to keep himself from inviting Steve to stay with them forever after giving him his stop. That might be coming on a _little_ _bit_ strong. Just a little. Enough that Pepper would probably frown at him.

“Oh, that’s where I’m going too! Well, not- I didn’t- not your place obviously,” Steve corrected, his cheeks turning a lovely pink. “But the, uh, the MET is nearby and I’m going there. There’s an exhibition I want to see and it’s only until Sunday so it’s probably my last chance to see it.”

Of all the things Tony had thought might happen to him today, discussing art with an attractive stranger on a bus while said stranger played with his son had never been on his list. Another thing he hadn’t expected was the way his heart seemed to flutter ( _flutter_!!) in his chest whenever Steve smiled at him. Or whenever Steve smiled at Peter and made him giggle. The man was clearly too perfect to be real but Tony would enjoy every second he would get with him.

Sadly, even with New York’s horrible traffic, they eventually made it to their bus stop. Tony was _almost_ tempted to pay the bus driver to go around the block a couple of times as they got off the bus. He would have asked Happy to do that. But he would have never met Steve in the first place if he had been in his car.

As he carefully readjusted his baby sling, Tony desperately rattled his brains for something to say. He wanted to see the guy again, desperately, but they had only just met and even he knew asking Steve on a date would probably be too forward. He couldn’t help it. Tony liked the guy, a _lot_. Ever since Peter had stumbled into his life, he hadn’t dated anyone. His few attempts had been rather inconclusive, as his dates had all been more interested in his fame and money than in his son. Not that Tony cared. He didn’t need anyone. But sometimes, being a single dad… it was lonely. And Steve had been… well, amazing really. Sweet, funny, smart and most importantly, Peter liked him.  

Maybe Tony could invite Steve for a coffee? Something easy, casual, where they would both be able to escape easily if things go too award-

“… ny. _Tony_?”

Tony looked up in surprise, caught out. “Sorry, were you saying something?”

Steve was blushing furiously, Peter still babbling happily in his arms since Steve had offered to carry him while Tony readjusted his sling. Well, he was carrying Peter _and_ the three bags Tony had been carrying on the bus because he was just nice and helpful like that. Had Tony mentioned that Steve was amazing?

“Ah, I- I realise this might be a little… forward of me but you, uh, would you like to go see an exhibition some time? I know places where Peter could play and they’re usually quite fun for adults too if you’re interested?”

Tony gaped at the man in disbelief, his brain slowly rebooting. Steve wanted to see him again? Him _and_ Peter? He wanted to take _them_ out? Tony _and_ _Peter_? Damn.

“Marry me,” Tony answered once his brain restarted, just in time for him to realise what he had said. _Damn it,_ he cursed mentally while his face seemed to burn up.

Amazingly enough though, Steve didn’t immediately run away. Instead, he laughed, his blush now spreading down his neck, and offered Tony another one of his sweet smile. “How about a coffee first?”

How was this guy real? If he hadn’t watched the man make funny faces and stupid noises at his baby boy for the past thirty minutes, Tony might have been concerned. As it was, he just wanted to see Steve again. And marry him. One day.

“I’d love that,” Tony replied with a warm smile once his thoughts finally calmed down enough to allow him to speak. He stepped forward to take Peter from Steve and let the poor guy go but stopped when the little boy whined and clung to the other man, having apparently decided that Steve was far better than his giraffe. Oh no.

“Hum…”

“… Maybe we could have this coffee now?” Steve offered without missing a beat, a hopeful smile on his face. Oh, Tony really liked him.

“But, your exhibition?” He still asked because clearly he was an idiot.

“I’ll go see it another day,” Steve replied easily, readjusting his hold on a very clingy Peter who was now making his giraffe run on his (broad) shoulder. “I don’t think that lil’ guy is ready to say goodbye.”

 _That makes two of us buddy_ , Tony thought with a smile. “Well, in that case, I happen to have an _excellent_ coffee machine.”

The smile that got him was so bright, it could probably power the whole city. “That sounds lovely to me.”

While they all headed to the tower, Peter babbling away in Steve’s arms and the man answering him very seriously, Tony discreetly pulled out his phone.

_Pepper. I need you to privatise the MET tomorrow night._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it and leave a comment if you did!
> 
> Do let me know if there are mistakes I missed, I had it beta'd it but neither me nor my best friend are native English speakers so we might have missed a few things! :)
> 
> Disclamer: I also have very limited experience with babies so I did my best and I hope it works haha;


End file.
